


Les Enredades: “Modesta violeta”

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Les Enredades (Español) [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, english version available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Primeras interacciones entre Thora y Violeta.





	Les Enredades: “Modesta violeta”

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [Les Enredades: “Shrinking violet”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009401)  
> Click derecho en la imagen y “abrir en nueva pestaña” para mejor resolución.  
> Estos y más trabajos se pueden encontrar en mi tumblr [infernokidart](http://infernokidart.tumblr.com).


End file.
